Rims and Tires
Rims and Tires on vehicles in Mafia II and Mafia III come in a variety of styles and types that the player can change out to their liking. Mafia II While some brands come stock on vehicles, others are only available through purchase at any Charlie's Service & Repair location. Like other vehicle upgrades, only five choices are available in the 1940s segment of the game, and an additional seven become available in the 1950s. Dunniel Spinner *Availability: Starting in Chapter 2 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $50.00 (1945) - $70.00 (1951) *This set comes stock on the Jefferson Provincial, Walter Coupe, Berkley Kingfisher, Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood, Quicksilver Windsor, and Quicksilver Windsor Taxi. Dunniel Black Rook *Availability: Starting in Chapter 2 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $55.00 (1945) - $75.00 (1951) *This set comes stock on the Culver Empire, Lassiter Series 69, Houston Wasp, and Chaffeque XT. Speedstone Alpha *Availability: Starting in Chapter 2 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $70.00 (1945) - $90.00 (1951) *This set comes stock on the Shubert Beverly, Smith Mainline, Potomac Indian, Walker Rocket, and Jefferson Futura. Speedstone Beta *Availability: Starting in Chapter 2 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $75.00 (1945) - $95.00 (1951) *This set comes stock on the Ascot Bailey S200, Shubert Frigate, Roller GL300, and Delizia Grandeamerica. Speedstone Top Speed *Availability: Starting in Chapter 2 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $85.00 (1945) - $105.00 (1951) *This set comes stock on the Shubert 38, Shubert 38 Taxi, Shubert 38 Hearse, Shubert 38 Panel Truck, Shubert Pickup, Shubert Series AB, Smith Coupe, Smith V8, Smith Deluxe Station Wagon, Milk Truck, and Cossack. Galahad Tiara *Availability: Starting in Chapter 7 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $114.00. *This set is only available through purchase. Galahad Silver Band *Availability: Starting in Chapter 7 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $119.00 *This set comes stock on the ISW 508, Smith Thunderbolt, Smith Custom 200, and Potomac Elysium. Speedstone Diabolic *Availability: Starting in Chapter 7 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $130.00. *This set is only available through purchase. Galahad Coronet *Availability: Starting in Chapter 7 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $134.00. *This set is only available through purchase. Galahad Gold Crown *Availability: Starting in Chapter 7 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $139.00. *This set is only available through purchase. Speedstone Pacific *Availability: Starting in Chapter 7 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $155.00. *This set comes stock on the Waybar Hot Rod. Paytone Mistyhawk *Availability: Starting in Chapter 7 and throughout all three DLCs. *Price: $160.00. *This set is only available through purchase. Radio Advertisement Mafia III Vehicles come with a wide variety of tires and rims appropriate to their class. These may also be purchased through any of the nine Big Rick's Custom Auto locations across New Bordeaux and Bayou Fantom. Only vehicles available in the Vehicle Delivery menu may be modified at Big Rick's. Street 1 *Availability: Beat the track record in Southdowns Corkscrew to unlock. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $562.00 - $1900.00. *This set comes stock on the Berkley Freerider, Berkley Gypsy, Berkley Pixa, Bulworth Buckliner 75. Bulworth Buckliner 150, Bulworth Freight, Bulworth Mobile Store, Griffin Rancho GT, Potomac Crockett, Potomac Indiana and Potomac Uptown. Street 2 *Availability: Available from Big Rick's once it becomes available. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $562.00 - $1900.00. *This set comes stock on the Eckhart Champion, Eckhart Champion PE, Eckhart Taxi, Lassiter Sterling, Potomac Heritage, Potomac Viscount and Samson Richmond-Lux. Street 3 *Availability: Available from Big Rick's once it becomes available. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $662.00 - $2000.00. *This set comes stock on the Berkley Altamont, Berkley Executive, De'Leo Kashmir, Lassiter Courant and Lassiter Majesty. Street 4 *Availability: Available from Big Rick's once it becomes available. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $662.00 - $2000.00. *This set comes stock on the Berkley Country Sedan, Bulworth Hearse, Lassiter Bishop and Potomac Independent. All-Sport 1 *Availability: Available from Big Rick's once it becomes available. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $862.00 - $2200.00. *This set comes stock on the De'Leo Apollo, Lassiter Leopard and Potomac Ascent. All-Sport 2 *Availability: Beat the track record in Bayou Figure 8 to unlock. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $862.00 - $2200.00. *This set comes stock on the Berkley Stallion, De'Leo 58 and De'Leo Stiletto. All-Sport 3 *Availability: Beat the track record in French Twists to unlock. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $862.00 - $2200.00. *This set comes stock on the Lassiter Mamba, Potomac GT and Samson Drifter. All-Sport 4 *Availability: Available from Big Rick's once it becomes available. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $862.00 - $2200.00 *This set comes stock on the De'Leo Capulet, De'Leo Traviata, Griffin Marauder, Smith Moray and Smith Moray MX100. All-Sport 5 *Availability: Available from Big Rick's once it becomes available. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $862.00 - $2200.00. *This set comes stock on the Samson Duke and Samson Opus. Basic Off-Road *Availability: Available from Big Rick's once it becomes available. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $662.00 - $2000.00. *This set comes stock on the Bulworth Aspen, Eckhart Pioneer and Lassiter Nightcrawler. Rugged Off-Road *Availability: Available from Big Rick's once it becomes available. *Price: Varies by vehicle, $862.00 - $2200.00. *This set comes stock on the Bulworth Mohican and the Samson Lokata. Trivia Mafia II *The names listed are those of the tire brand, not the rim. *Technically there are only two sets of rims; the Speedstone Top Speed and the Paytone Mistyhawk are both wire spoke rims. The rest are merely hubcaps over a painted stock wheel. Gallery White Dove Tire Ad.jpg|White Dove Tire ad from Mafia III Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Vehicles in Mafia III